DC Extended Universe
The DC Comics film franchise, popularly referred to as the DC Extended Universe"This Week's Cover: First look at Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice's ultimate superhero showdown" - Entertainment Weekly"Warner Bros: “DC Extended Universe” isn’t official; term was made up by Entertainment Weekly" - Batman-News (DCEU) and the DC Cinematic Universe (DCCU), is a collection of films based on characters that appear in publications by DC. The universe largely spans films, though a number of tie-in media have been produced. Films Short Films *''Etta's Mission'' (2017) Comics * Man of Steel Prequel (2013) *''Warner Bros. Pictures Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Batman'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lois Lane'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Senator Finch'''' '' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Superman'''' '' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lex Luthor'' *''General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'''' (2016)'' **"Playground Heroes" **"Field Trip" **"Picture Proof" **"Lights Out" *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Upstairs/Downstairs'' (2016) *''Suicide Blonde'' (2016) *''Mercedes-Benz Presents: Justice League'''' (2017)'' **"Joyride" **"Guiding Lights" **"Fast Food" **"Shifting Gears" **"Pit Stop" **"Winner Drives" *''Superhero Hooky'''' (2019)'' Books Novels *''Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: The Early Years: Junior Novel'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Cross Fire'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2017) *''Aquaman: Undertow'' (2018) *''Aquaman: The Junior Novel'' (2018) *''Shazam!: The Junior Novel'' (2019) Companion Books *''Man of Steel: Friends and Foes'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Inside the Legendary World of Superman'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Reusable Sticker Book'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton'' (2013) *''Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis'' (2016) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: The Art of the Film'' (2016) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Tech Manual'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman: The Art and Making of the Film'' (2017) *''Justice League: The Art of the Film'' (2017) *''Justice League: The Official Collector's Edition'''' (2017) *Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis'' (2018) *''The Art and Making of Aquaman'' (2018) *''Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing'' (2019) *''Shazam!: A Shazam Showdown'''' (2019)'' *''Shazam!: Becoming Shazam'''' (2019)'' Soundtracks * ''Man of Steel'' * [[Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Suicide Squad (Original Motion Picture Score)|''Suicide Squad (Original Motion Picture Score)]] * [[Wonder Woman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Wonder Woman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Justice League (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Justice League (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Aquaman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Aquaman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Shazam! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Shazam! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] Videogames * [[Man of Steel (2013 Video Game)|''Man of Steel (2013 Video Game)]] * [[Man of Steel: Hero's Flight|''Man of Steel: Hero's Flight]] * ''Justice League VR: The Complete Experience'' References es:Universo Extendido de DC pt-br:Universo Estendido DC Category:Content